The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As computers and computer memories operate ever faster, memory performance becomes increasingly subject to timing skew. For example, memory setup and hold times, which were measured in the tens of nanoseconds a decade ago, are now measured in picoseconds. As a result, the variation in delays between different memory chips to a processor caused by different signal path lengths, as well as the delays between individual bits on the same memory chip, can lead to performance problems.